The subject application pertains generally to generating displays on a plurality of networked devices. The application is particularly applicable to generating user-selected paid advertising on displays of document processing devices which is generated during idle time of each respective device.
Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners, or facsimile machines. Modern day document processing devices frequently include two or more of these functions, and are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs).
Today, various document processing devices are frequently scattered over an enterprise, or are installed in conveniently accessible locations, such as hotels or airports. Modern document processing devices are extremely powerful, and simplified or intuitive control of such complex devices is frequently provided through a graphical user interface. Such graphical user interfaces may be pointer driven, such as via a mouse, touchpad or trackball, or may employ touch screens. The decreasing cost of such displays, coupled with a desire to make machine/user interaction as easy as possible, has lead to incorporation of larger and larger displays, including color displays, on such devices.
While document processing devices are frequently placed in widely accessible locations, servicing one company or the general public ability, devices typically have large periods of inactivity.